Quand les assiettes volent en éclat
by Melancholia Gray
Summary: OS - Il sait qu'il aurait pu devenir quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien. Si seulement il avait fait le bon choix.


Comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à **J.K Rowling**.

_Un OS sur une relation ravagée par les souvenirs de la guerre. _

_J'espères que vous allez aimer._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises,_

_bonne lecture. :) _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quand les assiettes volent en éclat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - Dégages de chez moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir, t'entends ? Etouffes-toi avec ta foutue fierté. Avec moi, tu le sais, tu n'as aucun rôle à jouer. »

L'assiette traverse la pièce et vient s'écraser contre la porte d'entrée alors qu'elle rate sa cible de peu. Il se tient, prêt à partir, vers la porte. Il cherche sa baguette des yeux et ses mains, plongées dans les poches de son manteau, cherchent son paquet de cigarettes. Il veut partir avant que l'orage ne se transforme en tempête. Dans ses moments là, il préfère partir car rien ne peut calmer Pansy hormis la solitude. Il trouve sa baguette, posée sur l'étagère en face de lui. Il soupire, s'en empare, la fourre dans sa poche et quitte l'appartement en claquant la porte violemment alors qu'une autre assiette vole et vient se briser contre le mur. Il voudrait que leur relation soit plus saine, juste pour une fois.

« - Merde ! »

Elle s'appuie contre le mur de la cuisine et se laisse glisser sur le sol froid. Elle ne pleure pas, elle est juste fatiguée que tout cela ne mène à rien. Elle serre ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela. Elle n'aurait pas dû le mettre à la porte une fois de plus. A chaque fois, les éclats de voix se perdent aux quatre coins de cet appartement situé au-dessus de l'ancienne boutique d'Ollivander. Elle ne sait plus comment cela a commencé. Peut-être que ça a toujours existé, cette tension malsaine entre eux. Peut-être que les conflits ont toujours fait partie d'eux. Mais elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus.

Elle n'a toujours connu que lui, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle se souvenait des journées entières qu'elle passait au manoir des Malefoy. Elle se souvenait des étés qu'ils avaient vécus, des moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Mais ils n'étaient pas réellement amis, c'était la volonté de leurs parents. Mais elle, au fond, elle se souvient qu'elle l'avait apprécié quand même et que pour elle, ce n'était pas seulement une histoire de prestige familial. Et puis comme tout le reste, ça s'est perdu au fil des années. Même à Poudlard, elle ne retrouvait plus la complicité qu'ils avaient partagé étant enfants.

Et puis le climat a changé, au fur et à mesure, une atmosphère oppressante s'était installée. Leur adolescence n'a été bercée que par cette menace planant au-dessus de leurs têtes, à tous. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle l'a retrouvé, un peu. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Leur relation a changé, passant d'une amitié illusoire à quelque chose de plus profond. Ca s'est passé durant leur sixième année. Leur destin se précisait et la guerre allait bientôt éclater. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Trois ans, déjà…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le froid hivernal s'empare de lui mais ça l'indiffère. Au fond, il est lassé. D'un geste lent, il ouvre son paquet de cigarettes. Il glisse l'une d'entre elles entre ses lèvres et l'allume avec sa baguette. Il inspire. Il lui faut quelques bouffées de fumée pour qu'il ne commence à se détendre. Il longe les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse enneigé. Il veut juste s'éloigner un peu. Mais même dehors, il a l'impression d'étouffer. Il marche, sans but.

Dans la rue, quelques passants le dévisagent avant de poursuivre leur route. Et toujours il inspire cette fumée qui le fait revivre. Même après trois ans, on continue de le dévisager. On continue de le craindre, un peu. Même après l'emprisonnement de son père et la mort de sa mère, le nom de Malefoy reste intimement lié au Mage Noir. Mais il s'en fiche, après tout, il n'est pas à plaindre. Il aurait pu être emprisonné et devenir fou, comme son père. Il aurait pu mourir. Alors il s'en fiche.

Lui, il se plaît à croire que la guerre est derrière lui et qu'elle a cessé de hanter ses nuits. Mais lorsque son bras gauche est engourdi et que la marque sombre le nargue, il sait que jamais il ne pourra oublier celui qu'il a été. Il a tout essayé, mais aucun sort existant n'est en mesure de le soulager de ce fardeau qu'il porte à même sa peau. Après tout, peut-être qu'il le mérite. Peut-être qu'il la méritait, cette assiette. Peut-être qu'il méritait les gifles et les disputes.

Et des disputes, il y en a eut. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Le monde dans lequel ils ont vécus ne leur a pas appris les notions de tendresse et de normalité. Ils ont été élevés pour être des soldats, pas des hommes et des femmes. Peut-être que c'est ça, qui cloche, cette enfance avortée au profit d'une guerre. Pourtant, il sait qu'il aurait pu apprendre à agir normalement. Mais sa mère est morte avant de pouvoir lui apprendre. Alors ils se blessent, ils se détruisent. Mais ils sont incapables de faire autrement. Ils ne connaissent que cela.

Pourtant, il l'apprécie, Pansy. Elle est la seule qui est restée malgré tout. La seule qui ait accepté de le suivre là où il daignerait aller. Mais elle voudrait plus, il le voit dans ses yeux. Tous les jours, il le voit. Dans ses gestes. Dans ses sourires amères. Dans ses mots. Elle voudrait qu'il l'aime. Mais il ne sait pas aimer. Tout ce qu'il peut lui donner, c'est sa présence, son soutient. _Mais il ne sait pas aimer. _Et ça, elle ne peut pas l'accepter.

Il ne sait pas s'il retournera chez elle, ce soir. Il ne sait pas s'il se sent prêt à essayer, une nouvelle fois, de lui montrer qu'il tient à elle malgré tout. Malgré sa maladresse. Malgré sa brutalité, parfois. Malgré sa fierté. Il n'a plus la force de contempler cette relation qui s'écroule. Et puis, il ne sait pas si elle serait capable de faire face sans lui. Alors il reste, parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Ils étaient comme prédestinés. Si leurs parents étaient encore en vie, si la guerre n'avait pas eue lieu, ils se seraient mariés. Ils auraient fondé une famille. Parce que leurs familles étaient des symboles. Mais ça, c'était avant… Aujourd'hui, les noms de Malefoy et Parkinson ne représentent plus que les vestiges de cette vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il l'aurait aimée.

Drago choisit, finalement, de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Il sait que le gérant est toujours réticent à l'idée de le servir et que les regards le scrutent, par curiosité. Cette curiosité malsaine qui pousse les habitués du bar à se demander ce que le fils Malefoy est devenu. Rien. _Le fils Malefoy n'est plus personne._ Désormais il le sait, sa réputation d'antan, il la devait à son père. Lui, il n'avait rien accompli. Aujourd'hui, il sait qu'il aurait pu devenir quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien. _Si seulement il avait fait le bon choix._

Il pousse la porte de bar et une forte odeur de bierraubeurre et d'alcool fort le frappe. Il écrase sa cigarette avant d'entrer. La chaleur du lieu l'enveloppe. Quelques regards le scrutent. Mais il les ignore. Il se dirige vers le fond du bistrot. Il s'assoit à une table en retrait des autres, celle qu'il prend à chaque fois. Il pose son manteau et attend qu'on daigne venir le servir.

« - Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? lui demande le serveur qui arrive après dix minutes d'attente. »

« - Absinthe. se contente de répondre Drago. »

Il est servi peu de temps après. Il plonge sa cuillère dans le liquide vert. Le morceau de sucre commence à fondre. Et puis il boit. D'une seule traite. Il repose le verre sur la table et se cale sur le dossier de sa chaise. La porte du bar s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. C'est une femme blonde, grand, svelte. Elle aussi on la dévisage, mais elle entre quand même et vient s'asseoir au comptoir du bar. Il se redresse et scrute cette femme qu'il connaît. _Astoria. Astoria Greengrass._ Ca lui revient. Elle, sa sœur, ses parents. Tout. C'est la première fois qu'il rencontre quelqu'un appartenant à sa vie d'avant.

Il l'observe, là, au fond du bar bruyant. Il se demande si elle aussi elle a connu les affres de l'après-guerre. Si c'est le cas, elle le cache bien. Elle lance un sourire au barman qui la sert. Elle est plus chaleureuse que dans ses souvenirs. Lui, il ne se souvient que de _la cadette Greengrass aux allures aristocratiques_. Il ne la connaissait pas personnellement. Mais il sait que Pansy et elle étaient amies. Astoria lance un regard circulaire et scrute la salle. Il tourne la tête. Mais trop tard, elle l'a remarqué. Au milieu du brouhaha ambiant du bar, une chaise racle le sol, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle est là.

Il relève la tête et fait mine d'être surpris. Il mime la confusion. Il voudrait qu'elle croie qu'il ne l'a pas reconnue. Elle fronce les sourcils et sourit un peu. Son verre à la main, ses cheveux épars. Il voudrait qu'elle parte. Mais elle reste.

« - Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes bien Drago Malefoy ? dit-elle. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître. »

« - Oui, c'est moi. Et vous êtes Astoria Greengrass. Nous étions à Serpentard. répond-il –_à quoi bon faire semblant ? Elle sait qui il est_.-»

« - Oui, très juste. Comment allez… vas-tu ? »

« - A ravir. »

Elle rit, gênée. Elle sent sa réticence à engager la conversation. Elle reste debout encore quelques instants avant de s'asseoir sans y être conviée. Elle pose son verre sur la table. Sans ménagement, il se lève, lance quelques noises sur la table. Puis il enfile son manteau. Il ne veut pas parler. Et personne ne s'impose à Drago Malefoy.

« - Attends, reste. On pourrait discuter, juste un peu. Comment va Pansy ? Je n'ais pas eu de nouvelles depuis… »

« - La guerre. répond-il froidement. Elle va bien. Nous allons bien. Et je suis pressé. »

« - Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît. »

Elle le retient par la manche alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter le lieu. D'un mouvement brusque, il lui fait lâcher prise. Mais elle l'implore du regard. Il soupire et finit par se rasseoir. Il croise les bras sur son torse et la toise. Elle ne semble pas être aussi prétentieuse que dans son souvenir. Elle fronce une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

« - On ne se connaît pas. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec vous. dit-il. »

« - C'est juste que… Blaise, il me parle souvent de toi. Il se demande comment tu vas. Tu comprends, tu n'as jamais donné de nouvelles depuis que la guerre est terminée. »

« - Blaise ? dit-il, étonné qu'elle lui parle de lui. »

« - Nous sommes fiancés. Nous allons nous marier le mois prochain. dit-elle presque en souriant. »

Drago lui lance un sourire accompagné d'un ricanement ironique. C'est ça alors, elle veut lui exposer son bonheur ? Elle veut lui montrer qu'elle s'en est sorti, elle. Elle veut lui montrer que la guerre ne l'a pas détruite. _Ca aurait dû_. Ca l'écoeure. Au plus profond de lui, ça le révulse. Il secoue la tête.

« - Dites-lui que je vais bien. Que Pansy va bien. Que tout va bien. »

« - Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai pensé que je ne pourrais pas me sortir de cette situation. Mais j'ai appris qu'il faut vivre avec. Et puis je vis plutôt bien depuis. Il faut seulement accepter le fait que l'on puisse commettre des erreurs. »

« - Vous ne savez pas ce que je pense. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je vous félicite, pour votre mariage. »

Et puis il se lève. Et il part, pour de bon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Il ne reviendra pas. Il reviendra._ _Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus._ Assise sur le sol de sa cuisine elle ne sait plus quoi penser. C'était peut-être la dispute de trop, celle qui l'aura fait fuir pour de bon. Mais elle se raccroche à l'espoir qu'il franchisse enfin la porte. Parce qu'elle veut qu'il revienne. Elle a attendu des heures entières, bercée par le son que fait le frigidaire. Elle a dû s'endormir parce que quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle est dans son lit. _Dans leur lit_. Elle se redresse et se frotte les yeux. La porte de la chambre est entrebâillée, et un mince filet de lumière s'infiltre dans la chambre. Elle se lève, lentement et se dirige vers le salon.

« - Tu es revenu ? dit-il alors qu'elle le voit, assit dans le canapé, une cigarette à la main. »

Il lève son regard vers elle. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle pense parce qu'elle ne lit rien dans ses yeux. Elle ne parvient jamais à savoir quelles sont les émotions qui l'habitent. Il se redresse un peu. Et elle, elle a froid. Elle voudrait qu'il l'enlace.

« - Je ne crois pas qu'on y arrivera un jour. »

« - Je suis désolée. murmure-t-elle. »

« - Non, c'est moi, Pansy. J'ai merdé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. dit-il avant de porter la cigarette à ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas où tu trouves la volonté de vouloir continuer. »

« - Alors arrêtons. T'as peut-être raison, au fond. On a trop souffert pour vivre normalement. »

« - J'aurais pu te rendre heureuse, si seulement… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, les mots se perdent dans sa gorge. Pour la première fois, Pansy le voit sentir, _ressentir_, quelque chose. C'est du regret qu'elle voit dans son regard d'acier. Oui, ils auraient pu avoir une vie à eux. Une vie saine. Mais cette simple émotion qu'elle perçoit en Drago lui suffit. Elle n'en demandera pas plus car elle sait, désormais, qu'il ne peut pas lui donner plus. Elle jette l'éponge.

Au fond, elle savait que cela arriverait un jour. La guerre est encore trop présente dans leurs vies. Elle savait qu'elle devrait se résoudre à le voir partir. Pourtant, elle l'aime. Tout au fond d'elle, elle l'aime. Et lui aussi. Le silence plane et elle retourne se coucher. Elle préfère ne pas le voir partir. Il va prendre ses affaires et quitter l'appartement. Disparaître de sa vie. _Pour aller où ?_ Elle ne veut pas le savoir. Elle veut juste avancer et cesser de reculer, pour une fois.

Le lendemain, la place à côté d'elle est vide, froide. Il est parti. _Parti_. Elle s'assoit, seule dans son lit et contemple les vestiges de son existence. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à réapprendre à vivre. Et peut-être qu'un jour, _elle s'en sortira_.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est pas tout noir mais c'est pas tout rose non plus. Je trouve ce pairing attachant et explosif. Il y a tellement de façon de les voir ensemble. Et puis... On peut dire que j'aime mener la vie dure à Pansy. x) _

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire._

Melancholia.


End file.
